


Material Girl

by Rosie_Petal



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It, Romance, Soul-Searching, explanation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: "How different it felt, to be loved by an individual rather than a group. It was like being seen for the first time. The attention of dozens could not compare to the sensations she’d felt from Enid’s gaze."





	Material Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this is the first Enid/Elodie fic in existence, and I am honored to write it. Rushed, because I wanted to get it out there before "Second First Date" premiers and ruins my headcanons
> 
> If you'd like to buy me a coffee go here: Ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ

Adults can be ugly. Elodie saw this every time her mother received a shipment of her favorite juice. It smelled like sour grapes and never lasted more than a day. Each sip stripped away a layer of the carefully practiced manner with which the woman carried herself in public (the very same persona that her young daughter sought to embody). On those days, her mother became bitter and reckless, allowing her makeup to smudge and words to slur. Elodie pitied her in those moments, swearing to herself that nobody would ever catch her that vulnerable.

 

She would stick to that promise. No matter the cost.

 

As a 6-11 year old, Elodie found her calling: she was going to become popular. It was easy on small scale - nobody at school could resist a blonde with a pretty accent. But she dreamed bigger. The whole plaza - _no_ \- the _whole world_ was going to know her name.

 

Impressing people is like putting on a show, and Elodie is nothing if not theatrical. She started by making videos, entering talent searches, talking to the right people - all of which worked ( _of course it did, have you ever met her?_ ), but it was taking too long. She deserved to have everything she wanted and she wanted it _now_.

 

That’s when she stumbled across poor little Enid.

 

Elodie had seen the small weeaboo in the hallways now and then and hadn’t been impressed. No, it wasn’t until she saw the purple-haired girl practicing her moves that she realized her potential. With skills like that, she could prove to be a true asset to Elodie’s career.

 

And _god_ was she easy to manipulate.

 

A few compliments here, a promise of friendship there - it was too easy. It’s like Enid was _asking_ to be used.

 

So they played some games, read a few strange books, hit some targets, and ran daily drills.

 

Once they started sparing though, something changed. Practicing with Enid was very different from practicing alongside Enid. There was something in her eyes, something deeper, that Elodie was sure no one had ever seen before. Ambition…Fight…Fire. And yet she was always able to hold back her blows. Not once, in the months they spent together, did Enid get rough with her.

 

Her moves were confident and controlled, and Elodie had to admit…confidence is attractive. So hanging out after school spiraled into sleepovers, training days became beach days and maybe a fake friendship became much more than it was ever intended to.

 

Of course, Elodie never acted upon her feelings. After months of seeing Enid as nothing more than a resource, she knew now that she didn’t deserve even the friendship she had been given. Oh but she could see it in her friend’s eyes - the desire. The same look mirrored in her own.

 

How different it felt, to be loved by an individual rather than a group. It was like being seen for the first time. The attention of dozens could not compare to the sensations she’d felt from Enid’s gaze.

 

They were dancing on the outskirts of the forest when it happened. Dancing! Holding hands and swaying, completely entranced by each other. Giggling, as though they had never been happier. Elodie knew it was true for her, but she refused to believe she might have been the best thing to ever happen to her friend. Her beautiful, admirable, friend.

 

The poster had been their demise. If Elodie could go back in time, she would push Enid against that wooden poll and kiss her silly before she ever had the chance to catch a glimpse of the paper. They would live happily ever after, and neither of them would ever have to know the sorrow that comes with the “what if”s.

 

Life can be ugly. Elodie felt it bubbling up inside her whenever she thought of the competition lurking ahead. Enid was the most wondrous young fighter she had ever seen. If it came down to the two of them, she knew who would win. Yet she couldn’t allow it. She couldn’t handle it if the one person who truly loved her left her for something better. No, there was no option here.

 

Elodie had to win. No matter the cost.

 

So she put on a smile and slide into the persona she had perfected over the years. They were going to enter the competition together…yay.

 

The time came. Then there were two ( _and we all knew who they would be_ ). To the outside world, her dream was coming true. But as she drove her arrows through her best friend, it felt as though her worst nightmare had manifested and settled within her own body.

 

Children could be ugly. Enid was not one of those children. She cheered, and she supported, and she tried for a hug. True selflessness. Elodie was reminded for the millionth time that her friend was better than her. Perfect, in the way she could only dream of. And she deserved better.

 

You see, Elodie was an ugly child. A self centered, bratty, less-than-hero, with no place next to such a pure girl. So she spit in her face. So they could sever the ties. So they could both move on.

 

So Enid would see her for who she truly was.

 

* * *

 

 

“Take me to see her,” Elodie quietly requested of Geoffrey, many years later.

 

He didn’t have to ask; he already knew. The driver was the closest thing she had to a real friend nowadays. Sometimes, when she got desperate and lonely, she would share her favorite memories of her childhood best friend. Those sharing sessions were becoming more and more frequent. It seems longing becomes stronger through the years.

 

She had no plan, no idea what she was going to say or do, but she didn’t expect it to go down the way it did. Any resolveshe had to apologize was lost before she even stepped out of the car. After all these years, she was still a scared little girl. _Oh,_ but her dear Enid had become _everything_ she had ever expected and more. The fire inside her had grown, burning away all insecurities and shyness, leaving the strong, glowing woman Elodie had always known she was.

 

As Elodie had always predicted, Enid left her behind. She made a life for herself and no longer had a place for her old friend. She made that clear the second she arrived ( _Imagine, the one person you want to see being the only person hiding from you_ ). No hellos, no smiles. Just a bitchy line from Elodie as an excuse to make a quick exit. She had embarrassed herself by coming, and only worsened it by accepting a challenge they both knew she would lose.

 

So they are no longer friends, but they could never go back to being strangers. It simply means it is still not their time.

 

Teenagers can be ugly; Elodie has gone so far that she can’t remember how to change that. But she will figure it out someday. If not for herself, then for Enid.

 

Next time she comes for her, nobody will be leaving with tears in their eyes.


End file.
